Badilifu
Badilifu is a lioness and the lead hunter in the Moyo Hodari Pride. Appearance Badilifu is surprisingly swift on her paws for a lioness of her size. She is powerfully built, almost as much as The First King, with strong limbs and a muscular back. Years of hunting have forged an extremely muscly chest and a sinewy jawline in her build. Her fur is dark khaki, and her muzzle and underbelly are so pale that it appears almost white. This same light color is present on the tops of her forepaws as well; two small, round smudges that are rarely noticed. Her round eyes are a light, mossy olive, and her angular nose is tan. Her claws are sharp and gray-black, the tips coated in dried blood that she never bothered to clean off. She has thick fur, small ears, a large head, and a square jaw. Personality Badilifu is an unreliable lioness, and because of this has only barely managed to hold onto her position. It says a lot about her hunting skills that she can directly disobey a ruler's orders and still be allowed to lead the hunts. If the ruler orders her to hunt if the plains, she'll go off and hunt around the Uotaji Woods. If the ruler asks her to hunt by the stream, she'll agree at first but later change her mind and hunt in the wooded savanna. She is always revising her previous decisions, and shifts from one view to another frequently. However, she is convivial even in serious situations, and doesn't let negative events impact her. She also has a creative side, which shines through in her elaborate hunting techniques that she devises to catch large prey. It would take a lot to make her sit out of a hunt. Though she enjoys showing off her skills to young lions, she would never want cubs of her own. When her mother Uzoefu was alive, Badilifu strove to impress her and did not like being outskilled when she was around. When Hodari was alive, she was snarky towards him sometimes, and was not loyal to the pride in the way some of the other lionesses were. She remained with them for convenience, and to hold on the the few friendships that she has kept. However, after Queen Nurisha rose to power, Badilifu came to feel far more attached to her pridemates and the pride itself. History Coming soon Hadithi Ya Hodari "Pursuit" As a young huntress, Badilifu joins a hunt intended to take down a ferocious Cape buffalo. She is excited and hopes to please Uzoefu, but plans to disobey her mother's orders and attack the buffalo in a more direct way. She manages to wound him, but Uzoefu is flung away by his horns, and Badilifu rushes to her mother's side and watches her die. Infuriated, she tracks down and kills the buffalo with the aid of her pridemates before blacking out. Gallery Pursuit.png|Badilifu on the cover of "Pursuit" Category:Lionesses Category:Females Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Friendly's Content Category:Original Characters Category:Lions Category:Adults Category:Drylanders